hello goodbye
by scribblingnellie
Summary: Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade keep apologising by text message. Just as he arrives at the morgue, one of them suddenly has to leave. Will they get to finish that cup of coffee together? Part of my series of stories based on creative daily prompts for May. Many thanks for reading!


**Today's story for the May creative prompts is a new experiment for me. I've used text messages to tell part of a story before so I thought I'd give a whole story in text messages a go. Please feel free to fill in the gaps with your own imaginings! Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Tuesday, 3.36pm**

_Sorry I couldn't stay. G_

_That's quite ok. When the job calls, you got to go. M_

_Well when the Chief Super calls. I'll come round again tomorrow for Jacobs report. G_

_Look forward to it. M_

* * *

**Wednesday, 11.17am**

_Sorry I had to go so quickly. Sometimes the families ask to see me. M_

_No problem. Speaking to a kind, caring pathologist would be a comfort to them. G_

_Thank you, that's lovely of you to say. I hope it helps them. M_

_It would. I'll come by Friday for those results. G _

_And I'll make you that coffee then. M_

_Yes please. Any excuse to stay a bit longer. G_

* * *

**Friday, 6.52pm**

_Still here, pen pushing. Sorry about earlier. G_

_You don't need to apologise. Sally probably didn't mean it. M_

_I do need to. It's just her way sometimes. Blunt. G_

_It's ok. Honest. It was lovely to chat with you. M_

_If only very briefly. It was nice though. And nice to see you. G_

_And you. Hope the results are useful. M_

_Working with them now. I think they will be. Can we do coffee again, properly? Soon? G_

_I'd like that. M_

_Me too. Better get on. You off this weekend? G_

_Yes. Two days to myself! M_

_Have a good one. Will Tomlinson report be ready Monday? G_

_For you, yes. M_

_Molly, you are brilliant. See you then. G_

* * *

**Sunday, 12.27am**

_shes wonderful john. i really do like her_

_sorry dont think i sent that to john. who did I send it to?_

* * *

**Sunday, 10.48am**

_Sorry Molly. Feeling stupid today. I was a bit drunk last night. Apologies. G_

* * *

**Sunday, 4.53pm**

_Not a problem. Whoever she is, good luck. M_

* * *

**Monday, 4.17pm**

_Hi. Only just got out of the meeting. Sorry I had to leave you with Joe. M_

_Not that there's anything wrong with Joe! You got the report ok? M_

_No problem. Got the report fine. Joe took me through it. Hope meeting went ok. G_

_Yes and no. Cutbacks, departmental changes etc. You know how it goes. M_

_I do. They're doing the same to us here. You ok jobwise though? G_

_Yes, we're all ok at the moment. M_

_Good. Molly, I am sorry about that text on Sunday. I know I said it already but I want to say it again and didn't get the chance today. G_

_It's not a problem, honest Greg. Don't worry about it. Like I said, whoever the lady is, good luck - go for it! M_

_Thanks. G_

* * *

**Tuesday, 10.53am**

_Hi Molly. On my way over to see Star Yard body. G_

_It's here ready for you. Shall I put the kettle on? M_

_Yes please. In need of coffee. G_

* * *

**Tuesday 3.24pm**

_One day I will murder Sherlock and no one will hold it against me. G_

_He's getting better, Greg. M_

_Is he? G_

_He didn't mean it to sound so callous. M_

_I know he didn't but it was. Sorry about leaving so quickly. Bit rude of me. G_

_Don't be. If you hadn't I would probably be patching up Sherlock. He was right though. M_

_Right about what? G_

_I like you. I mean, I don't know if he was right about you liking me. Maybe he was though I can't see why. M_

_Greg? M_

_Sorry. Did you still want to go for coffee, properly? G_

_Yes. I'd like to. M_

_How about tomorrow lunch time? G_

_Sounds good. I'll make sure I'm free. There's a cafe round back of Barts that does nice coffee. M_

_Great. See you about 1 then? G_

_Definitely. M_

* * *

**Wednesday, 2.31pm**

_Thank you. I had a lovely time. M_

_So did I. Really nice just sitting and chatting with you. Thank you. G_

_You're welcome. And thank you for paying. You didn't have to. M_

_Yes I did, I'm a gentleman. G_

_You are. So dinner on Saturday then. M_

_Definitely. And I did mean it. G_

_Mean what? M_

_What I said in that drunk text. You are wonderful. G_

_Feeling a little mortified about that. M_

_Why? It's true. G_

_I mean about the text. I felt a bit jealous when I read it. Thought some gorgeous lady had caught your eye. M_

_And you never thought that gorgeous lady might be you? G_

_No. M_

_Molly, you are gorgeous and clever and kind and have the most lovely smile. G_

_Thank you. Can I say you're handsome and smart and caring with really beautiful eyes? M_

_If you must. G_

_I must. Do you need the Stevens results tomorrow? M_

_If they're ready. G_

_They will be. And I'll put the kettle on. M_

_Thanks. Hopefully I can stay long enough to drink it! G_

_It's a pleasure. Think there's a packet of custard creams somewhere in the office. M_

_Coffee and custard creams? Molly, I really do rather like you. G_

_I rather like you too. M_

* * *

**_Many thanks for reading! _**


End file.
